


All's Well That Ends Well

by OdeyPodey



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic, Dream Smp, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdeyPodey/pseuds/OdeyPodey
Summary: What would happen when you find out your own family betrays you?How would you react?How do you react?More importantly, how do you deal with the possibility of being hunted down for defending said family?-[Preface] All names will be referred to by Dream SMP names, and nobody will be referred to by real names if it's not what they go by.There will also be no exploration of ships or smut in this fic.
Kudos: 7





	All's Well That Ends Well

**Author's Note:**

> As another preface, in this flashback Tech's about 6, Tommy's about 1, and Tubbo's about 1 as well. Everything after this, unless specified, will be canon typical ages.

_ \- 15 Years Prior -  _

It was early one weekend morning. The sun had just come over the horizon and the wind was blowing rather nicely. It was peaceful, maybe too peaceful, but the realization hadn’t hit Phil. He was focused on laundry. He couldn’t  _ exactly _ comprehend how a small family of four produced this much laundry every single week, but having three boys under one roof gave him some idea. That, and it had rained that past week and mud currently covered the backyard. 

He was currently standing out back, leaning down to move the wet laundry onto the line. He hoped the rain had passed and that the clothes wouldn’t have to go through the laundry again. He probably should’ve waited to do this until he was sure it had passed. The thought hadn’t quite crossed his mind that they’d probably get rained on, but he’d decide he’d deal with that if the issue arose. 

Phil stood back up, carefully beginning to pin up one of Tommy's t-shirts when the sound of the back door slamming caught his attention. He paused before glancing over his shoulder. The sight of an almost nest looking wad of hair filled his gaze.

“Tech-” He pinned up the shirt and turned to look at him. “It’s early. You should be asleep.”

“I heard you come outside and got up to come see what was going on.”

He glanced up at the second floor. He realized the windows were still wide open. He probably should’ve closed them last night.

“My mistake. I didn’t mean to be so loud heading out.”

“It’s fine.”

He turned back to look at the line in front of him, focusing again on the awkwardly hanging shirt. He frowned again and sighed. He’d lost his original train of thought at the distraction. Techno headed over to him, hopping off the deck. 

“Do you have shoes on?” Phil leaned back down to grab another shirt.

Techno stopped a few steps away from the deck. “No...?”

He snorted, hearing him turn and hop back up, slamming the door again. Phil shook his head and stepped back for a second to look. The clothes were all somewhat lopsided and bunched where they were pinned. He didn’t, exactly, expect perfection but he couldn’t figure out how to keep it straight. He’d have to ask someone else for advice…

“Got my shoes!” The door behind them slammed once more and Techno came out, throwing his boots on the deck. 

“Good. I don’t want you to track mud into the house.” Phil turned back to him, hands coming to rest on his hips. “Are you coming out to help me?”

Tech nodded, plopping down and beginning to tug on his shoes. He struggled with double knotting the laces but figured it out, eventually, and shot back up. He hopped off the deck again, making his way across the lawn. 

Phil smiled. He looked at the laundry. He frowned at the realization of how much he still had left. Tech stopped next to the basket, looking in it. He reached in and pulled out one of the shirts, reaching up to hand it to him.

“Thank you.” Phil took it, reaching to pin it up. 

Silence fell between the two as they worked. Tech would reach up, offering him articles of clothing to hang on the lines and Phil would take it from him. The wind was beginning to pick up. The two would need to head inside rather soon. 

They continued to hang up clothes for a while in silence, with Tech getting distracted every so often by a bug crawling around in the dirt. Phil finished hanging up the pair of jeans and reached down for the next piece of clothing only to pause, not finding a shirt waiting for him.

“Tech? Are you paying attention?” He looked down to him.

“Who’s that?” He held a hand out, pointing towards the distance. 

Phil paused, looking across the lawn and down the street. The sound of a cart rumbling against every dip and pothole had caught his attention, followed by the clattering of a few pieces of metal against each other.  _ He  _ was back. Phil couldn’t quite remember the last time the two had spoken… well… rather had spoken on good terms. The memories from back then were slightly hazy.

“Who’s that?” Tech repeated and looked over as well. He lowered his hands, confused. 

“Them?” Phil glanced down at him before looking back. “Just an old friend who left a while ago. Probably just coming back for a visit. Come on. We should head back inside. We can finish laundry later.”

He leaned down, scooping up the basket in one arm and Tech in the other. Tech dropped the shirt, looking towards the door. 

“Are we gonna make breakfast?” He looked up at him.

“We can. Wil and Tommy will probably be up soon. We should work on some pancakes.”

Phil set him down on the patio, pushing open the door and glancing back to the cart.

“ _ Old Friend” wasn’t quite how he’d put it. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This entire chapter was me just trying to set up the family dynamic I want to write. I doubt I'll write anymore Dream SMP fan fiction after this is done, and I'm still working on other fics I started prior to this!
> 
> Please, keep in mind these are real people and I'm ONLY using their Dream SMP characters for the purpose of this. Any references, besides age, to real life is completely coincidental.
> 
> Other than that, if you like this I'll keep working on it! I have quite a few ideas so...
> 
> Anyways!  
> Thank you for reading, have a good day, drink water, and wear your mask!


End file.
